


Kingly Kisses

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 12:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15315069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you catch Steve and T’challa kissing.





	Kingly Kisses

You caught them in the act one day. You didn’t mean to do it; it just happened. You needed to visit Shuri to see about any developments on ways to stop Thanos once and for all.

You’d stayed around Shuri’s lab, working with her, aiding her where she needed and extra brain. You’d taken a few breaks in between, roaming around Wakanda and even stopping to see Bucky at one point as he fed the goats.

Everyone seemed happy here. This place was beautiful, though. You’d be insane to not find peace within the country. Eventually, you made it back to the palace, roaming the hallways, conversing with several civilians and palace workers.

Then, as you passed the dining room, you noticed Steve sitting closely with T’challa. You’d wanted to stop and join their conversation, but that had stopped you when Steve had leaned in and swiped his lips across T'challa’s lips.

You coughed out, alerting the men of your presence.

“Hello, Y/N.” T’challa greeted you with a smile as he laced his fingers with Steve. “I hope the developments are coming along swimmingly.”

You bowed your head in respect before you approached the men at the table. “Yes, your highness.”

“How is Shuri?” Steve asked as he ate the bowl of grapes in front of him.

“Great.” you smiled. “I got bored, so I wanted to stroll around for a few minutes before I went back to her.”

“Do you wish to accompany Okoye in a journey to M’Baku?” T’challa asked. “She will be venturing out in a few  hours.”

“That would be lovely, yes.” you smiled before bowing to the men and leaving the room.


End file.
